1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reset circuit and more particularly to a hard reset and manual reset circuit assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, reset is an important function. In case of system hang up or execution error, reset the system can cause the system to boost again, returning to the normal operation status.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,254 discloses a reset circuit entitled “Computer system for cutting off power by key input signals or programming and having a reset switch for resetting and supplying power”. This design is capable of providing a signal to cause the system to reset. However, the circuit architecture of this design is complicated. Further, the manufacturing cost of this design is high because it uses a switching mode power supply (SMPS) for providing an operating power and a stand-by voltage to the main computer block, a power-on signal generator for generating a power-on signal to the SMPS.
Further, conventional reset devices do not consider the problem of delay. To certain electronic apparatus, starting all devices simultaneously may cause the problem that some devices start working and some other devices are not ready. In this case, an incorrect signal may exist or be produced, resulting in an accident.